


【授翻】不要为我哭泣*

by dort



Series: 【授翻】空王座 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 译注：BGM：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av753394533原文中的德语用下划线标注。* 原标题是德语 Weine nicht um mich[1] 在原文里，腓特烈经常称基尔伯特为mon cher, amour. 文中的“亲爱的”都是这两个词。[2]关于作者的普鲁士和神罗的关系，可以参见她的Birth Right系列。作者的设定里日耳曼(Germania)有三个儿子，长子是基尔伯特，小儿子是马克西米利安（就是我们的神圣罗马）。除了基尔伯特外其他两个孩子都是金发。日耳曼死后，次子继承了法兰克和意大利半岛之间的土地，马克西米利安继承了神圣罗马的头衔（设定里是日耳曼的爵位），而基尔伯特什么都没有（原文中日耳曼：“条顿骑士团的土地都是你的。”）。日耳曼认为基尔伯特没有金发碧眼是上帝的惩罚，因为他背叛了罗穆卢斯（罗马鸡酱）。在作者的设定里神罗和独是同一个人。在神圣罗马被弗朗西斯解散之后，神罗失忆了，只记得基尔伯特的名字。基尔伯特告诉他自己是他的哥哥，他叫路德维希。其他德意志邦国应该是他们的堂表兄弟（cousin）。[3]难过：原文这里是Kurt，疑似作者笔误。作者的Notes:这是这个系列的第三篇，我把这个系列起名叫《空王座》，主要是写国人相关。只有这篇亲父普是明确的CP向，因为在我看来这对CP充满激情。在其他短篇中我会尝试一些不太一样的，不完全是爱情的关系。这篇文章配的BGM是钢琴版的Weine Nicht um Mich, by Blutengel (Piano Version)。跟之前一样，要是猜出下一篇的主角和BGM就给你写点梗。（提示：另一位开明专制君主。） （译注：这个系列已经完结了，请不要尝试。）
Relationships: Frederick the Great/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【授翻】空王座 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162067
Kudos: 3





	【授翻】不要为我哭泣*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weine nicht um mich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599840) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



普鲁士沿着他熟悉的道路，下意识地走到了他再熟悉不过的地方。他知道他看起来有多么奇怪：穿着黑色的军装，手里捧着白色矢车菊，走在乡间的小路上。但是他一点也不在乎。让人们就这么疑惑地看着他吧，他不在乎。在过去的一个多世纪里，这是他每年必做的仪式；他为此推掉了希特勒和军官们的晚宴。

普鲁士已经事先打好了招呼，说有急事需要他处理，然后就抓起车钥匙开到了波茨坦去。他平时不会如此轻率，但这件事远比一场浮夸的民族主义聚会重要。

他走进那座高耸的尖顶老教堂，这里就像他一样没有变化。尽管它建造的年代早已过去，哥特式的建筑却可以追溯到更古老的岁月。战火还没有波及到这里。自建成以来，这里就安葬着霍亨索伦家族历代君王的遗体。现在霍亨索伦王朝已经覆灭，普鲁士也并未因看到末代皇帝退位而感到失望。他就是个好战的傻子，根本配不上这个家族的名号。但是，这并不妨碍普鲁士来到这里。

他一跨进木门里，记忆就像潮水一般涌来。这么多年过去了，走进这里仍不是一件易事。他仍然觉得心脏在喉咙里跳动，让他窒息。这种感觉痛不欲生。他强忍着压制住了自己的感情。比起在和平年代，他现在感觉更加痛苦。要是他像履行爱人的诺言一样把他连年征战的成果摆在这里，他就更会感到孤独。

地窖里只亮着一根蜡烛，其余的都分散在房间各处。墓室里很黑，普鲁士把花放在一旁，拿起一根蜡烛。他小心地走过每一根蜡烛，把他们点燃。他绕着地窖走了一圈，确保所有的蜡烛都被点燃了。如果不是这天太过沉重，那一排排照亮狭小哥特教堂的蜡烛本该让人感到敬畏。但对于他来说，这是一种虔诚。

普鲁士点完这些蜡烛后，他回到了一开始的位置。他找回了那束花，花上缠着普鲁士国旗黑白两色的绸带。他小心翼翼地走到墓碑前。墓碑上用浮雕刻着主人的名字，但普鲁士知道，葬在这里的人一定会说这纪念碑简单而华丽。他想和自己的猎狗一起葬在简单的墓穴里，远离他的父亲。但他的继承人坚持要将他厚葬，普鲁士也没有反对。他小心地把新花放在去年已经干枯凋谢的旧花旁边，他离开之前会把那些旧的拿走。但是，他首先有话要说。

基尔伯特跪在墓碑前说道：“又一年过去了，弗里茨。你不会乐意见到这一年里发生的事。那个人一直说你会的，但他还不如靴子上的尘土。我太了解你了，你会讨厌这一切的。”他突然反应过来，他在用现在时对一个已逝已久的人说话。他多希望腓特烈还活着，给他指明方向啊。

这种感觉又回到了普鲁士身上，每当他听见希特勒提起弗里茨的名字，他就感到恶心。这整件事都让他觉得恶心。但这些年来路德维希从没这么高兴过，这一切好像又是值得的。他自从凡尔赛以来的阴沉脸色终于散去了，这足以让普鲁士放心了。但是在这里，独自在他自己的圣地里，他可以说出自己真实的感受。

他继续对墓碑诉说着自己的忧愁，好像腓特烈还活着一样：“有的时候，我看着周围，我觉得这是我野心的代价。是我造成了这一切：我给路德维希讲我的那些战争故事，他很愿意听。”他的声音渐渐低了下去，努力回忆着自己原来的思绪。希特勒似乎很喜欢在演讲里提起普鲁士的名字，基尔伯特也能看见他弟弟眼里闪烁着对荣誉炽热的渴望。他又开口了，说出了一整晚想说却无法开口的话：“我希望你能在这，弗里茨。我现在需要你。”

______________________________________________________________________________________

在夏日燥热的空气里，笛声柔软又悦耳，但腓特烈却无法集中注意力。他已经吹过这首曲子太多次，是肌肉记忆驱使着他的手指移动。但是，他正看着他的王国。他正摊在一张躺椅上，四肢放肆地张开着。普鲁士一只手里拿着红酒，时不时喝上一口。

对于腓特烈来说，这一幕是一场小小的胜利。他下令在宫廷里禁止啤酒，才让基尔伯特开始喝法国酒，而不是那些德国马尿。他知道，跟士兵们在一起的时候，基尔伯特还是喝啤酒。但是，像这样的优雅的晚上，他还是得学会喝红酒。在这些细节上，普鲁士越来越适应这个社会了。

然而这并不是让他分心的原因，而是基尔伯特脸上的表情。要说还有什么比这更让他喜欢的，那一定是在骗人。基尔伯特就是他最好的听众。这些私人音乐会总是让他很满意，因为基尔伯特会带着一脸崇敬听他演奏，就好像他再也听不进去其他的东西一样。他从不分心，总是目不转睛。他是唯一一个让腓特烈觉得他在全心全意感受音乐，从心里被音乐深深打动了的听众。对于一个音乐家来说，没有什么比被他所爱的人密切关注更开心的事了。基尔伯特看着他，让他感到很温暖。

但是，基尔伯特的关注却让他分心。因为腓特烈知道，如果他放下笛子走过来，基尔伯特就会给他一个拥抱。基尔伯特的怀抱里总有留给他的位置。但是，即使他现在有股想要走过去的冲动，他也必须奏完这首曲子。夜晚温暖又愉快，只有波茨坦的夏天才会这样：而在彼此的怀抱中度过这个夜晚的想法则宛如天堂。

普鲁士又喝了一口，一边把杯子从嘴边拿开一边舔着嘴唇。然而，他的注意力从未分散，愉悦的笑容又回到了脸上。腓特烈的手指找到了最后一个音符，他结束的时候，音乐悬在空中。逐渐消逝的音乐似乎总有一种魔力。

他小心地把笛子放在一边，看着普鲁士的笑容舒展。他知道接下来会发生什么，他的笑容里有一种不怀好意的邀请。腓特烈接受了这个邀请，自信地向他的王国走去。基尔伯特本想坐起来，却显然又放弃了这个想法。国王在他身边安顿了下来，基尔伯特便马上伸手抱住了他。椅子几乎不能同时容纳他们两个，但此时却留下了很大的空间。他感到躺在普鲁士怀里是全世界最自然的事。

尽管他知道自己不需要开口，腓特烈还是问道：“你觉得怎么样？”他知道他不需要问，他已经从基尔伯特不寻常的沉默和着迷的笑容中得到了回答。他这么说只是想听到赞美。像一个服从的士兵一样，普鲁士回应道：“真漂亮。你的手真有天赋。”

腓特烈没有反抗，普鲁士牵着他的手吻起来。基尔伯特温柔地亲吻着他的手指，腓特烈反思着他们的关系是怎样变化的。普鲁士从不擅长谈情说爱，他接受的教育从未教他说这些微妙的甜言蜜语。一同往常，他像一个士兵一样，公开地、没有限制地表达着自己的欲望。每当他想放纵自己肮脏的欲望时，他从不隐瞒。但随着他们的相处，普鲁士学会了一种更加隐晦的方法。他的舌头变得柔软，能说一口流利得出奇的法语，甚至学会了外国话里那些甜蜜的调情。现在，他已经不用再装腔作势地说着这些恭维的话了。

腓特烈很容易找到回应的私语：“你的手也同样富有才能。我喜欢你拿他们做的事。”   
普鲁士一边把他的手放在腓特烈的手上，一边嘲笑到：“别哄我了。我这是士兵的手，很糙。”

腓特烈能感受到基尔伯特手上的老茧。他是对的，他的手上有长年练剑留下的痕迹。但它们也同样富有魅力。基尔伯特在成为一个王国之前，总是练习自己的剑术。他们谈起这位失意的年轻骑士，以及他最后获得的力量。

他回答道：“为什么你会这么想？我从未见过像你一样擅长剑术的人。”基尔伯特脸上露出了骄傲的笑容。这正是他所期待的。虽然他不愿承认，但他确实喜欢这些赞美。尽管这有违他的本性，但他还是保留着修道骑士的谦虚。做封臣的日子显然已经教会了他管住自己的嘴。就好像到处宣扬自己的伟大就会让它们变得不真实一样。但是，他显然为自己的技巧感到深深的骄傲。他可以不费吹灰之力打败他的敌人，也可以像个傻孩子那样对着地图上他新获得的领土夸大其词。腓特烈哄着他，把他心底的自大狂揪了出来。

他弯下腰去啄基尔伯特的嘴唇，起身时说道：“你是个骑士，你不必走别的路。”普鲁士充满爱意地握紧了国王的手。

他在说话之前仔细地组织了措辞：“你是对的。而且你是哲学家，是个音乐家，还是个天才的将领。”他列举着每一项成就，腓特烈能听出他声音里的自豪感渐渐高涨起来。但是，他只对后两者感到自豪。除此之外，他还能感到基尔伯特话语中的含糊。普鲁士列举着腓特烈的成就，他在贬低自己。

他的国王不会允许他在这样继续下去。他立刻说道：“恐怕你太妄自菲薄了。我把哲学留给那些更有天赋的脑袋们。你的拉丁文写得比我好。”  
这回普鲁士自嘲到：“不过是因为我要抄经书罢了。”

这些回避变得单调起来，腓特烈今晚不想听这些。他希望他们独处的时候可以不那么复杂。他用平时训练军队的语气说道：“亲爱的，我不想听你说那些你想象中的缺点。我很清楚你根本不相信这些。”

一个顽皮的微笑又回到了基尔伯特脸上，他失笑道：“你是对的，弗里茨。”满足于戳穿了普鲁士的真实想法，腓特烈向他的国家伸出手去，把酒杯抢了过来。

他刚把酒杯拿到嘴边，普鲁士就抗议道：“这是我的酒。”

他俯身靠得更近，装出生气的样子。他们所共享的可远不止这些。腓特烈吐出一句漫不经心的反驳：“作为你的国王，我需要它。”接着，他还没有喝一口酒，他戳了戳基尔伯特的腿，“这还不是我需要的全部。”

这很厚颜无耻，但他没理由克制自己。他们正安全地独处。普鲁士接受了这个邀请，把一只手放在了国王的脸上。他气喘吁吁地说道：“我爱你的强势。”没来得及让对方反应，普鲁士就开始亲吻他。他的吻像个战士那样，带着热情和混乱，带着不计后果的放纵。就好像这是一场征服。但是，这是不加掩饰的热情，完全的坦诚，这让腓特烈浑身燥热起来。普鲁士的手温柔地捧着他的脸，他在他的国家的嘴唇上品尝着葡萄酒。

但远不止这些。这爱情天真而坚定，是他人生重要的一部分。腓特烈知道，他拥有普鲁士的初夜，但他怀疑奥地利在嫉妒。从这方面讲，奥地利总有更好的技巧和经验。但普鲁士对他的爱真挚又长久，他热情的吻无人可比。

如果基尔伯特渴望力量，那他当然可以满足他。他的国王回给了他同样坚定的吻，基尔伯特沦陷了。基尔伯特换了个姿势，腓特烈知道他放弃抵抗了。普鲁士一边喘息着一边退了回来。他脸上的骄傲和狡黠无疑都不见了，不得不又喘了口气说道：“你是怎么做到的？”

这个问题令人困惑，一直以来他的行为都直截了当。但腓特烈把这当作一种调情，或是一种尝试。他一边说着，一边把手放在普鲁士的头发上：“我做什么了，我的爱？”  
基尔伯特微笑着，他的国王看出了这个笑容之下玩味的影子。接着普鲁士说：“每次你亲我的时候，我都觉得自己要化啦。我什么都可以为你做。”

他的声音里透露着浓厚的欲望，这让国王脸红起来。他太了解普鲁士了，他知道他很难说出这些话。基尔伯特并不喜欢表露自己的感情。这种脆弱只持续了一瞬间，接着他的王国补充道：“但你是我的国王，我得听你的。”然而这只是一种巧妙的回避。

腓特烈向后抚摸着基尔伯特的头发，反驳道：“正相反，我才是国家的公仆。我得尽全力让你高兴才行。”他从前说过这话，但现在没有其他人听着，这便有了完全不同的分量。这并不是对满足人民需求理想的宏大表述，而是爱人的承诺。基尔伯特没有立即回应。他好像在思考他该怎么答复这份承诺。基尔伯特咬着嘴唇想事情的样子很可爱。但这不仅仅是开玩笑。

尽管腓特烈已经学会了在他的军队面前面若冰霜，但他还是忍不住深爱着他的国家，想让他幸福。七年战争中普鲁士失去土地让他痛苦。更糟的是俄军入驻了柏林，他看见夜里基尔伯特因痉挛而疼痛。每一次战败都像被捅了一刀，他知道这会给普鲁士带来痛苦。但他从来没有说过，他不想让他的爱人，他的国家怀疑他。他从没说过一句关心的话。他想要为普鲁士身上发生的一切道歉，但他无视了这种冲动。基尔伯特信任他，他也自私地想要把这份信任延续下去。他从未告诉过普鲁士，甚至战争一结束，他就告诉大臣们把王国和继承人的安全放在他的生命之上。更重要的是拯救普鲁士，确定稳定的继承顺序。基尔伯特并不知道，他最深的快乐并不是在冯·卡特的怀抱里，也不是与伏尔泰的谈话；而是在与哈布斯堡签订条约后基尔伯特的拥抱：因为他知道，普鲁士安全了。

他又开口道：“什么都行，只要你说出来。”   
普鲁士冷笑到：“胡说八道。”

腓特烈马上回应道：“我为你保住了西里西亚，对吧？我以为你是想开疆拓土，再羞辱奥地利一番。”

这吹嘘当然不是真诚的，西里西亚的赌注几乎耗空了他。但是，基尔伯特脸上绽开的笑容消除了他所有的疑虑。普鲁士又轻笑一声。随着他们的靠近，国王的心中也有相同的感受。他回答道：“罗德里赫意识到他被你打败的时候，他脸上的表情可太有意思了。”

腓特烈脱口而出：“他在嫉妒。”

普鲁士像往常一样嘲笑道：“他嫉妒什么？他是个帝国，我不过只赢来了一个省。”

有时候，腓特烈忍不住想，他是不是故意忽视这一点，因为对他来说这很痛苦。奥地利贪婪地看着普鲁士的样子就足以令所有人信服。他叹着气又解释道：“他在嫉妒。”为了让他的意思更明确，他把手从基尔伯特的脸上放下了，挪到了他的大腿上。基尔伯特转了转身，他们靠得更近了。他并没有像平时那样否认：“我不在乎他怎么想的。”

这个无耻的回答如此煽情。这证明的奥地利人的影响已经彻底消失了。国王终于喝了一口酒，他已经忘了他还拿着它。接着他回到了原来的话题：“如果可以的话，你想要什么？你最大的野心是什么？” 他猜他已经知道了。基尔伯特总是想作为一个强国被认可。

深红色的眼睛和他对视上，他脸上的轻浮消失了。“你是说真的吗，弗里茨？”

他没有想到基尔伯特会用这种低沉的语调回应他。一瞬间，普鲁士脸上闪过了一个年轻男孩的影子，腓特烈有一种强烈的冲动，想要去安慰他。他又把手放回到基尔伯特脸上，用手指抚摸着他。他轻易地说出了这句话：“是的，亲爱的，我想知道。”

普鲁士深吸了一口气，说：“我想要德意志诸邦都在我的掌控之下。”

腓特烈震惊地吸了一口气。他从没想过爱人的心中怀有如此远大的志向。这个反应并没有逃过普鲁士的眼睛。为了回答这个不可避免的问题，他接着说道：“他们应当是属于我的遗产。我是我父亲的长子，但他却让我的幼弟成了神圣罗马帝国。[2]”他又深深吸了一口气，说道：“如果可以的话，我想得到他们的全部。”

腓特烈发现他没办法立刻给出回复。这些信息太新奇了。除了少年时的几分同情，他从未听普鲁士提起过他的父亲，或是他憎恨父亲的理由。他对于神圣罗马这个遥远的形象知之甚少。这是普鲁士第一次明确地说出他和神圣罗马之间的关系。腓特烈好一会儿才弄明白基尔伯特说出了他深藏不露的话。这个野心一定在他还做骑士时就开始酝酿，但从不感说出口。

这场沉默结束了谈话， 普鲁士冷静了下来：“是我把气氛都毁了。” 接着他把胳膊从国王身上拿开，站了起来。

从那个震惊的答案中缓过劲来，腓特烈再次用命令的声音说道：“别走开，基尔伯特。” 基尔伯特已经习惯了服从命令，他停下了脚步。但是，他并没有转身去看腓特烈。

他可以命令基尔伯特回到他身边，但那仅仅是形式上。相反，腓特烈站起来走向他的国家。当腓特烈走到他身边时，说道：“看着我。”基尔伯特的眼中还带着不服气的怒火，他看向他的国王，但腓特烈能明白他的感受。

腓特烈说的就是这个样子：“不要不好意思告诉我你在想什么。”普鲁士猛地反驳道：“我并不为此感到羞耻。”

基尔伯特撒谎了，他总是这样。他能在腓特烈的父亲面前掩饰住他们的关系简直是个奇迹。多年修行戒律的生活让他不会撒谎。但这不过是骄傲的抗议罢了。腓特烈又向他走近了一步，果断地回答道：“你就是。虽然我不明白为什么。”

基尔伯特叹了一口气，承认了他的失败：“这是个美好的夜晚。我们有好酒和好音乐。你不会想听我说我有多想要我弟弟的头衔的。”他的回避让国王好奇起来：如果有的话，普鲁士最后一次表达自己的情感是什么时候？他又得到了怎样的回应？他不想打听，因为他知道此事他的不大什么有用的信息。

他又向爱人迈出了一小步，说道：“你想听听我想要什么吗？”普鲁士并没有从他身边走开。

基尔伯特大笑着回应道：“更好的陪伴？”   
腓特烈像往常一样把手放在了普鲁士的腰上，他反驳道：“如果可以的话，我想要永生。”

普鲁士睁大了眼睛，明白了这话的意思。国王接着说：“我想看着你达成所有的伟业。”普鲁士脸上的笑容完全真诚。

他温柔地说出了他内心所想：“弗里茨。”

他的国王没有让他解释，只是吻住了他。如果普鲁士真的疯了，就会把他推开。但他却俯下身，放软了身段。腓特烈知道自己已经赢了。当他拉开距离时，基尔伯特沉默着。他自满的笑容近乎冷笑，引起了他强烈的欲望。腓特烈又开口道：“但是，今晚我只想享受床笫之欢。”  
普鲁士的笑容得意起来，他一边弯下腰一边说道：“如您所愿，我的国王殿下。” ________________________________________________________________________

医生长叹一口气，腓特烈已经知道他要说什么了。他的关节越来越痛，他也感到近几个月自己的身体状况急转直下。咨询医生只是从形式上确认了他的感觉是正确的。医生说道：“殿下，您大限将至。我认为您可能撑不过这个月了。”

这个回答在他的意料之中。在他明知自己将长久安稳地统治时，他已经指定了一个继承人。腓特烈对医生点点头：“很好。”他用手势示意，医生向他鞠躬后离开了。他将死的消息一点也不令人恐慌。他壮志未酬时有好几次险些战死沙场。

他把刚刚检查时脱掉的外套穿上，把拐杖握在手里。这太讽刺了，他想到。手杖在他少年时是恐怖的象征，现在却成了他的必需品。他紧紧握住手杖，适应它，再次站了起来。他很沮丧，他知道自己曾经能做什么，现在却被困在这副破碎的身体里。年轻人无法想象到走路这样的事能成为多大的困难。但是，他有必要把书桌放在房间的另一头。现在他每走一步都能感受到痛风带来的疼痛，但他的倔强不允许他卧病在床。

他走到书桌旁，呻吟着坐在坚硬的木椅子上。一份锁在抽屉里的遗嘱引起了他的注意。这份遗嘱自从他统治的早期就放在那里，很少动过。腓特烈颤抖着从口袋里掏出钥匙，找到了那个抽屉，准备面对里面的遗嘱。自从七年战争以来，他就制定好了计划，以防他的死亡；但现在重新审视它们，意味着要给这份遗嘱定稿。他把文件摆在面前读起来。上面的指示十分明确，王位会传给他的侄子，因为他从未想过要子嗣。继承问题上不应存在任何争议。他不想要浮夸的葬礼，只想要无忧宫里一座安静的坟墓。他最不愿安息在他父亲身边。

他又看了一眼这些话，一个强烈的念头充斥着他的脑海。他看见他的国家穿着丧服，俯身在他的棺材前哭泣。这让他的胸口产生一阵剧痛。这个想法清晰又令人迷惑。为什么他会哭呢？他在位的这么多年都从未见普鲁士哭过，就连缝合伤口时他也只是做一个鬼脸。普鲁士一定没有为他的父亲流过泪。

但是，除了这些关于自己死亡的头晕目眩的画面之外，他看见普鲁士在哭泣。更糟的是，没人来安慰他的国家，因为没人能理解他战士外表下的内心。德文是怎么说来着？ Einsamkeit. 但他更熟悉法语， _Solitude._

这个想法让他太不安了，他放下了手里的文件。比起一个普通的情人，基尔伯特更像是他的丈夫，但他却没办法让他宝贵的爱人免受痛苦。在遗嘱里交代基尔伯特的事太荒唐了，因为他的存在在宫廷外是个秘密。

门外熟悉的脚步声不再像平时一样让他高兴。他该说什么去安慰他的国家呢？普鲁士从不需要等待许可就能进入国王的卧室。像腓特烈最初的印象里那样，普鲁士依旧年轻，富有醉人的阳刚之气。这些年他过得很好，甚至更强壮了。然而他们之间的对比逐渐扩大；腓特烈对此感到痛苦，而普鲁士却似乎从不在意。普鲁士看起来足够当他儿子了。奥地利没有变老，也没有出现身体虚弱的迹象。他们在巴伐利亚王位继承战争见面的时候，他不敢与奥地利对视：他知道自己在普鲁士身边看起来有多老。从奥地利自满的笑容里可以明显地看出来，他很高兴，他知道腓特烈死期将至。马上，奥地利的绊脚石就会消失不见。

正当腓特烈想着他那永生的对手，普鲁士走进了屋子。他来这里不需要邀请，他随便找了把椅子坐下。他看着国王，显然还不知道桌子上的文件事怎么回事。在普鲁士开口说别的之前，腓特烈说：“你有没有考虑过换一个爱人？”

他听出了自己声音中的虚伪。他就像询问天气如何一样询问自己的爱人是否会不忠。听到这些话，普鲁士瞪大了眼睛。他坚定地说：“当然不会。为什么我要这么做？”他笑着，仿佛这个问题是一个笑话。但这并不是。如果他回答“是”，腓特烈会感到安慰。也许，如果他知道有人能把普鲁士从他的棺材前拉开，擦干他的眼泪，他也能接受这个事实。至少，有人可以分担普鲁士的孤独了。

但是，他又把已经到嘴边的话咽了回去。他很难开口告诉普鲁士他要死了，他明白对方爱着他，也会因自己的离去感到孤独。腓特烈明白看着自己所爱之人死去是怎样一种感觉。取而代之，他说道：“我老了，可能不能再满足你了。你应该找个更年轻的。”

一想到普鲁士会和别人上床，他就感到深深的愤怒，还有一点恶心。一想到别人的手碰着基尔伯特的私密部位，他就感到不舒服。但如果这能缓解基尔伯特的痛苦，那也是值得的。基尔伯特的脸色一沉，他意识到了这场谈话有多真诚。他脸上的表情被轻蔑所取代。但他摇摇头，这种情况让人再沮丧不过了。

基尔伯特回应着，他的自尊心好像受了深深的伤害：“你真的觉得这就是我想要的吗？我当然能再找人上床，但他能像你一样对我吗？他能像你一样同我谈论哲学、诗歌和音乐吗？我不这样认为。我爱的不只是你的身体。”

经过这些年他们共度的时光，普鲁士变得更加能言善道了。他已经有了足够的智慧，只凭他自己也可以成为一个强国。但这一刻，他希望自己的国家能够变得简单而肤浅。他深深吸了一口气，说出了他以为自己永远不可能说出的话：“作为你的国王，我命令你再去找一个爱人。”

如果他不能用异教徒的催促缓解焦虑，他就不会反对为了自己的意愿强迫普鲁士。但是，在普鲁士开口反驳之前，他已经猜到了对方的反应：“不！你为什么要这样要求我？”  
腓特列被普鲁士的固执挫败了，他用手猛地用手砸向桌子。在他能有意识地组织好自己的语言之前，他说：“我不会把你一个人留下的！”

他的意思很明确，基尔伯特的脸色变得煞白。他用越来越难以置信的口吻说道：“但你不是——”他一瞬间停住了，接着看见了那些文件。基尔伯特愤怒地站起来，冲了过去。在他被阻止之前，他抓起最上面的一张纸，在他的国王够不到的地方走了几步。

他的红眼睛掠过这些文件。腓特烈因普鲁士不可避免的愤怒更坚定了。但普鲁士只是慢慢地摇摇头，轻声说道：“不。”在普鲁士完全表达清楚他的意思之前， 腓特烈说：“你知道这总会发生的，基尔伯特。”

基尔伯特的眼睛突然从遗嘱转回到腓特烈的脸上。他颤抖的下唇否认了他愤怒的想法：“这就是为什么总有医生在你身边晃悠？是他们让你担心这个的吗？”

他愤怒无言地挥着那张遗嘱。他的国王听出了言外之意，这让他心痛。他小心地组织着措辞：“除此之外还有别的事。我的身体越来越不好了。” 他十分肯定地阐述这个情况，在死气沉沉空气中显得平淡无奇。

普鲁士又深深吸了一口气，摇摇头说：“这没有那么糟，以前从来没有过这样。”

他并不完全相信，他的手在身前紧紧握着。腓特烈看见普鲁士右手的关节变得更苍白了，比他握紧剑的时候更甚。很难说他想要做什么。他可能想把它们撕成碎片，就好像毁掉文集就可以改变事实一样。但是，普鲁士也更明白这些孩子气的事是没用的。

国王吸了一口气说道：“你一直都明白，我不像你一样永生。而我快要死了，这也是一定的。” 他看到基尔伯特正摇着头，却花了点时间整理思绪。

普鲁士不敢与腓特烈对视，最后说道：“我明白。我告诉自己这没有那么糟。我告诉自己，只要我足够爱你，这就不会发生。”

他的纪律让他克制住自己，但这只是一种熟悉的假象。腓特烈试着温和地回答道：“如果这有用的话，我父亲就活不了那么长了。”基尔伯特的嘴角出现了一丝微笑。就算是玩笑也无法让他得到安慰。

普鲁士颤抖着开口：“我一直以为还会有一年的时间。我——”他的声音卡在喉咙里，这也是第一次，眼泪从他的眼角流了出来。这情景让国王的脊背发凉。这已经开始了，他国家的痛苦就是他自己的痛苦。

普鲁士终于理清了思路：“我还没准备好失去你。但我想那一刻到来的时候我会更坚强。”

尽管很不舒服，腓特烈还是站起来，用手杖支撑着自己绕过桌子，走到他的国家所站的地方。他不顾身上的疼痛，放开手杖，把普鲁士抱在怀里。基尔伯特立刻拉近了他。腓特烈把手放在基尔伯特的后脑勺上，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，试着安慰道：“这不是一场战争，亲爱的，你不用变得坚强。”

他啜泣着，感到国王的肩膀起起伏伏。他把双手系在国王的大衣后面。腓特烈感到每一下心跳都深深刺痛着他。这才是他真正害怕的。基尔伯特从未流过一滴眼泪，现在却趴在他的肩头哭泣。

他说：“你不会失去我的。”普鲁士看着他，他能理解基尔伯特脸上不相信的表情。但腓特烈最终找到了正确的解决办法。基尔伯特需要的，不是对他们关系的拙劣模仿。他不会从中得到安慰。他需要确认他没理由哀悼，也不会失去任何东西。

普鲁士接下来的问题在他意料之中：“这是什么意思？你会死的，而我会一直留在这里。”

为了回答他，国王拉开了他们间的距离，把手放在基尔伯特的胸前。他说：“你这里有什么感觉？”

基尔伯特还是对这个问题感到疑惑，慢慢地说道：“现在吗？我很痛苦。”

这很难过[3]，但也在他意料之中。 腓特烈回答道：“我也一样。你的痛苦也让我感到难过。但是，这种痛苦也告诉你我活在你的心里。”   
他对上了普鲁士的眼睛，他知道对方在细细咀嚼每一个字。他的眼泪还没有完全干涸，但很明显他依旧悲伤。他继续说道：“我永远都在这。这不会随着时间推移而改变。”

国王的手正覆在基尔伯特胸前，他握住了它。他说：“那我需要你的时候该怎么办？”

答案很简单，接着腓特烈说道：“听听你的心跳吧。我会与你同在。我的心就是你的心。”

普鲁士不再流泪，但他的胳膊还紧紧地抱着他的爱人，他不会松开的。腓特烈并不在意，遮蔽支撑他自己的身体轻松多了。普鲁士又开口了，和以往不同，他犹豫地说道：“我会一样想念你的。”

这些话无法避免，腓特烈也无法反驳。取而代之，他说道：“我希望你会。但是，你得完全靠自己了。”

他把手放在普鲁士几缕不服帖的头发上。基尔伯特倾过身去，温柔地吻上了国王的唇。这不是富有青春力量的一吻。这比那更加柔软甜蜜。他把手放在基尔伯特的脸颊上，他可以感受他脸上的泪水。

但姿势的改变让老国王撑不住了，他不得不说到：“基尔伯特，我得坐下了。”这是个命令，基尔伯特点了点头放开了他。腓特烈在他最喜欢的椅子上安顿好后，普鲁士在他身旁的地上坐下，把头放在腓特烈的腿上。腓特烈把手放在基尔伯特的头发上，轻轻抚摸着。

有些话基尔伯特挣扎着难以说出口。他最后说道：“和你在一起的日子是我生命中最美好的时光。”基尔伯特很难说出这种深情的告白。

对此，腓特烈只有真诚地回应到：“当我还是个孩子的时候我就爱着你，我做的这所有的一切，都是为了你。”

他从前从不敢对他的国家如此坦率。但现在他命不久矣，已经没有什么可隐瞒的了。因此他完全坦白出来，接着说出了他从未说出口的话：“谢谢你来昆斯特林看我，还跟我说你爱我。我不知道没有你我能不能撑得下去。即使我父亲不允许，你还是来了。我不知道我还能爱谁。”

这记忆遥远又冰冷。他试图逃避父亲的暴政后被监禁，那好像是冰冷的世界尽头。他从前的爱人、朋友死了，就倒在他面前。他所面对的只有他父亲的手杖。普鲁士好像透过浓雾的一缕阳光。他让护卫们都离开，把自己的外套裹在年轻王子的身上，他接下来说的话腓特烈永远也不会忘记：“你会活下去，有个好前程，你注定会成为我的国王，而且我爱你。”这些话激起了他的斗志，也给了他寻找与父亲的共同点的意愿。

现在，普鲁士正敬慕地看着他：“不管你是怎么想伏尔泰的，你一直是我生命中唯一的爱。”   
普鲁士脸红了，这在他苍白的脸色上看起来十分明显。基尔伯特深吸了一口气，然后说道： “我从没想过去爱其他人。你是我一生的挚爱。”他回应着腓特烈的感情，尽管他们生命的尺度远远不同。普鲁士把头靠在腓特烈的手上，继续说道：“除了你之外我什么也不要。”

腓特烈感到自己的嘴角微微上扬，他反驳道：“我不是你生命的全部。如果我没记错的话，你还要统一德意志呢。”

普鲁士嘲笑道：“弗里茨，我只是开玩笑的。我知道那不可能。”

腓特烈的手抚摸着基尔伯特的头发，继续道：“现在可能还不行。但一两百年后，他们都是你的。你不仅仅是一个士兵。你有那样的技术和头脑，亲爱的。我了解你，你并不是说着玩的。”

基尔伯特的眼睛里闪烁着野心的光芒，但他没有说出来。相反，国王再次开口了：“答应我，就算我不在了，你也会继续你的宏图壮志。”

普鲁士把他的话咽了回去，他本想说掌控一切是不可能的。他知道现在不是谦虚的时候。他说：“我保证，弗里茨。我会的。”

腓特烈伸出另一只手，握住了普鲁士，普鲁士也紧紧地握了回去。他们谁都没有说话，这已经足够了。无言地，基尔伯特拉起腓特烈的手，亲吻他的手指。他接着说道：“今晚我会陪着你的，每晚都是如此，直到最后一刻。”他的话语令人欣慰，听起来像一位起誓守夜的骑士。他的存在对于腓特烈来说再熟悉不过了，并不会打扰到他。  
所以，腓特烈说：“我很乐意。”  
___________________________________________________________

夜里，国王醒了。他看着在枕在他腿上熟睡的普鲁士，他们的手还紧紧握在一起。

他睡得平静又安稳。房间很黑，显得普鲁士更加苍白了，就像月光一样。现在注视着他很容易，腓特烈知道他找到的来之不易的安宁。他会哀悼，他也会带着诺言继续前进。

一瞬间他的心脏似乎停止了跳动，下一拍艰难地跟了上来。但他并不感到害怕。此时他感到无比平静。他又看了一眼普鲁士，想要记住他的每一点细节。如果可以的话，他希望这是他看普鲁士的最后一眼。他看着他的国家，慢慢地合上眼睛，永远地睡去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> BGM：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av753394533  
> 原文中的德语用下划线标注。
> 
> * 原标题是德语 Weine nicht um mich  
> [1] 在原文里，腓特烈经常称基尔伯特为mon cher, amour. 文中的“亲爱的”都是这两个词。  
> [2]关于作者的普鲁士和神罗的关系，可以参见她的Birth Right系列。作者的设定里日耳曼(Germania)有三个儿子，长子是基尔伯特，小儿子是马克西米利安（就是我们的神圣罗马）。除了基尔伯特外其他两个孩子都是金发。日耳曼死后，次子继承了法兰克和意大利半岛之间的土地，马克西米利安继承了神圣罗马的头衔（设定里是日耳曼的爵位），而基尔伯特什么都没有（原文中日耳曼：“条顿骑士团的土地都是你的。”）。日耳曼认为基尔伯特没有金发碧眼是上帝的惩罚，因为他背叛了罗穆卢斯（罗马鸡酱）。在作者的设定里神罗和独是同一个人。在神圣罗马被弗朗西斯解散之后，神罗失忆了，只记得基尔伯特的名字。基尔伯特告诉他自己是他的哥哥，他叫路德维希。其他德意志邦国应该是他们的堂表兄弟（cousin）。  
> [3]难过：原文这里是Kurt，疑似作者笔误。
> 
> 作者的Notes:  
> 这是这个系列的第三篇，我把这个系列起名叫《空王座》，主要是写国人相关。只有这篇亲父普是明确的CP向，因为在我看来这对CP充满激情。在其他短篇中我会尝试一些不太一样的，不完全是爱情的关系。  
> 这篇文章配的BGM是钢琴版的Weine Nicht um Mich, by Blutengel (Piano Version)。  
> 跟之前一样，要是猜出下一篇的主角和BGM就给你写点梗。（提示：另一位开明专制君主。） （译注：这个系列已经完结了，请不要尝试。）


End file.
